nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Magma-Man/Call of Wikia III: Apocalypse - Multiplayer
This is the multiplayer portion of the blog. For Act I of the single-player portion go here. Menu The options are given on the left side of the screen while the right side has a frozen scene of Bronies, Robots/Zombies, and Wikians all fighting in the Call of Duty Wiki that the camera slowly revolves around. *Matchmaking - Find a match. *Private Match - Host a match. *Career - Track your stats and rank. *Return to Main Menu - This option is greyed out. There is no rank cap as there are no rewards other then changing "avatar" and unlocking alternate color schemes for the classes. Your avatar is purely cosmetic and only used in menus, and is not a part of the actual game. By default your Avatar is a blank white human male body, "Anon." Factions Matches have a total of 32 players, 8 players on each of the four teams. Wikians *Admin **The admin handles much like a Spartan-III from Halo: Reach. They are armed with a jetpack, a DMR, and a Halo 2 sub-machine gun. Their melee attacks are extremely powerful and they have a protective rechargeable shield. *Warframe **The Valkyr character from Warframe. It is capable of running at fast speeds, wall running, wall jumping, sliding, and a very powerful slide jump. Weapons include a submachine gun, and dual-wielded heat swords. Capable of using a ripcord ability by pressing R1/RB/E to pull itself towards something or pull an enemy closer. *Ghost **Equipped with limited cloaking abilities, Ghosts can tag enemies to make them easily visible for anyone, including those on opposing teams (Basically, in four-way matches they can tag a high priority target and even enemy teams will be aided). They also are equipped with high powered, but loud and revealing, sniper rifles. *Titan **An Atlas Titan from Titanfall. The player is not capable of exiting the Titan and it is armed with a spiral rocket canon and vortex shield. The vortex shield is capable of gathering enemy bullets and missiles, and throwing them back at the enemy. *'Bureaucrat' **The super class. Bureaucrats are electrified, they have unlimited sprint, can teleport short distances in any direction, (including the air) can create electric shields, and have an electrical zap attack which can be used not only to damage enemies but to super-charge friendly players, giving them increased speed, damage output, and health. They have the lowest amount of health between the super classes but still take a good amount of hits to get taken down. Bronies *The Classic **The original Brony from Call of Wikia: Brony Warfare. They are large colorful ponies made of plastic that have a decent amount of health, can run at fast speeds (although it is difficult to turn while doing this) and have very high jumping capabilities. They can only attack via melee. *Centaur **The skeletal, grey, warped body of a pony, but where the head should be sits another torso of the twisted and broken remains of the Wikian who the creature used to be. Capable of moving at fast speeds in any direction except directly backwards, but clumsy due to the proportions, Centaurs lack melee abilities but are the only member of their faction who wields a gun, which is a high powered assault rifle. *Pegasus **Skeletal brown ponies with long, warped, bat-like wing protruding from its back. These creatures are capable of flight, poisoning enemies with toxic blood shot from its hoofs, secreting enemies in pheromones that leads allies straight to them, and when they die, they explode, covering their blood in the area, poisoning enemies and strengthening allies. *Wall Walker **Wall Walkers have the most semblance to their original Wikian/Human bodies. Old, greyish pink dead skin covers their near muscles figure with half-hoofed hands and feet. They have four spider-like arms sprouted out of their back which they use to attach to walls and ceilings, their front facing outward. Their attack uses acidic barf that can either be pooled below them or spat out farther with more precision but less area of effect. *'Big Brony' **LOVE AND TOLERANCE BITCHES!!! Big Brony constantly yells it's catch phrases as it charges and drills through anything in it's path. While lacking in mobility in most areas, much like Big Daddies from Bioshock it can make powerful and fast charges, and wields a drill as well as a slow firing single-shot bolter that is accurate and deals alot of damage. Big Brony has the most hit points out of all classes in the game. Daniel Smith *Stalker **Humanoid shaped robots, armed with a cloaking device who much like the Ghost is capable of tagging enemies for others to easily locate. As opposed to sniping however they are instead capable of climbing walls, crawling on ceilings, have better cloaking, and have powerful melee attacks. *Warbot **Floating bots with several tentacles used to grapples, they can both temporarily stun enemies and fire bursts of medium power plasma bolts. *Panzer Soldat **Straight from Origins, the Panzer Soldats have the most health out of all non-super classes, and are capable of flying up over the map and landing anywhere they wish assuming the map layout and geometry allows for it. They are armed with flamethrowers and a grapple claw. *Terrorantula **Giant spiders capable of scurrying on walls and ceilings. They can detect nearby enemies even through walls, and can make precise jumps to grapple onto them. They stay attached to enemies and deal damage over time, and can be shot off. The enemy they jump on is incapacitated and will not survive if they are without friends to shoot the spider off. Even after the Spider is shot off or if it decides to jump off willingly the victim will suffer blurred vision for a short period of time. *'George Romero' **George Romero is far weaker then his Call of the Dead counter-part. He makes up for by being capable of spawning in and commanding up to six Nazi Zombies to assist him. Cyber-Ghost *Troll **Trolls are stick figures with the troll face on top, the face being easiest spot to hit, although hitting the rest of the body causes extra damage. They are armed with a jetpack and dual-wield rocket launchers. When more then one are in close proximity they start to emit the "Trololol" song. *Cryptarch **Heavily shielded and slow, this cloaked enemy is perhaps the true troll. They are capable of throwing purple engrams at enemy players, which when hit successfully will cause the enemy's weapon to become severely crippled. *Confession Bear **A large grizzly bear, with powerful melee attacks and a back-mounted heavy machine gun. *Kitteh **Cats are small adorable cats that are capable of moving at great speeds, being hard to hit due to their small size, and go berserk with fast and powerful melee attacks. With the smallest life expectancy of all the classes, you need to hit fast and hard to earn your kills and help your team. *'Nicholas Cage' **Nicholas Cage is armed with a time slowing ability, is capable of doing advanced parkour, makes goofy faces, and is armed with dual-wielded AK-47 with which he has near perfect accuracy. When he dies, he will shout "NOT THE BEES" and die screaming, releasing a swarm of angry bees that will damage nearby players. Maps *Citadel **Location: SHODANPEDIA **SPACE COMBAT W00T, the map features warped, twisted, and broken up version of Citadel Station from the original System Shock, only featuring two levels of the station while allowing for space capable vehicles to be entered and flown. *Collapse **Location: Wikia Central **The map is largely based off of the final level of the Fanboy campaign of Call of Wikia 2, and is largely unpredictable. Building and structures will constantly collapse and rebuild, and the ground will often times warp in random ways, some areas becoming more bouncy, some more sticky, others higher, others lower. The map is chaos and players need to learn to adapt to changes quickly to succeed. *Doomed **Location: Doom Wiki **This map largely takes place inside the facilities on Mars seen in Doom 3, featuring things like poor lighting, and rooms that have a button from another area that turns them into death traps. However, the facility can be left where the environment and graphical style turns to that of classic Doom, these areas are far more open and simplistic then the cramped hallways inside the facility. *Fall **Location: Call of Duty Wiki **The map is heavily based on the first events of the Call of Duty supporter campaign of Call of Wikia 2, with the map partially based on New York from the first levels of MW3 but having alot of random areas from Call of Duty clumped together, the general color palette of the area still being the white and green that Call of Duty Wiki was before the change to a Black Ops II theme. *Heaven **Location: Bioshock Wiki **Set in the sky city of Columbia, a rogue zombie Songbird will fly around the map, attacking enemy players. Players can change its allegiance by using the statue in the middle of the map. Many different buildings on sections floating at different altitudes make up this dangerous map as poor weather conditions occasionally start up, moving the map with the wind and rain. *Hell **Location: Bioshock Wiki **Set in the under-water city of Rapture, players must fight over the ruins of a once great Utopia. Located in Hephaestus, alot of small rooms with secret passages join together in this cramped but large map. *Pits **Location: Destiny Wiki **In the under-belly of the Moon lays an arena like area with a shackled Ogre that will attack any players who come near. Large spires, upper platforms, and long cramped hallways adorn this large map with the Ogre's prison in the center. *Takedown **Location: Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki **The map is based off of the campaign chapter 5. The middle of the map is based visually off of the last zombie map Origins, with four other locations in the corners, one based on Lockdown, one based on Nacht der Untoten, one based on Call of the Dead, and one based on Der Riese. The tank from Origins as well as the bus from Tranzit continuously travel around the map and are indestructible, while the giant robot once piloted by Daniel Smith now lays in ruins. *Wasteland **Location: Nukapedia **A large open area, with some shacks and rotting buildings. Has a large power plant in the middle that can not only be fought inside but destroyed. To Be Continued! Release dates: *Act I - Tuesday, September 30 *Multiplayer - Friday, October 3 *Act II - Tuesday, October 7 *Act III - Tuesday, October 14 *Full Release - Wednesday, October 15 (Call of Duty Wiki release) *Blue Box - Wednesday, October 15 (Amazon Kindle release) Category:Blog posts